


Smile On Camera

by yangyang425



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Camera, Death, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Mental Illness, Schizophrenia, Smile, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyang425/pseuds/yangyang425
Summary: "Please, just smile on the camera."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Smile On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS

“Wake up, dumb ass”

“Sleepy head, stand up now”

“Do your routines, dude”

“Open your eyes, Gyu”

Beomgyu fumbled on his bed as he heard those words that came from familiar voices. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open. A bright light strike his eyes causing him to hiss in pain. He rolled over, only to feel someone's presence on his bed. He opened his eyes completely and there he saw four other guys watching him with a soft smile plastered on their faces.

One with blonde-yellowish hair faked a cough. “Get up now, we have a lot of things to do.” He muttered, his lips was forming a smirk. One with bluish hair slapped the other guy's shoulder as a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

“Don't scare him with those smirks, Yeonjun hyung.” He said. One with black hair rolled his eyes, sitting down on the side of his bed.

“Hyung, can't we just have break first? Just for today? I want to spend more leisure time with all of you.” He pouted. The last guy with pinkish hair nodded. He jumped and let himself fall into the soft mattress of Beomgyu's bed.

“Kai's right, hyung. We've been practicing for like one week. I'm confident that we'll have a better result next time.” The pinkish haired guy said. Beomgyu sat in confusion. He rubbed his forehead as a sign of perplexity.

“What's wrong?” Yeonjun asked. He then faced the bluish haired guy. "Soobin, do you have any medicine there?"

Soobin frowned as he started to ransack his bag. He pulled everything he could see from inside his bag and slowly setting it aside. Beomgyu only watched him struggle while getting medicines for him.

However, The pinkish haired guy glanced at the camera that was being pulled out from Soobin's bag. He stood up and grabbed for the camera.

“Hey Taehyun, don't touch that.” Soobin tried pulling it away from Taehyun but it was too late. He ran around the room leaving Soobin with a frown in his lips.

“Let him be. Just find medicine for Gyu.” Yeonjun muttered. He sat down beside Beomgyu, pulling the latter's sheet.

“Are you ok? How are you feeling?” Yeonjun asked. Beomgyu stared at him with both confused and hope in his eyes. Tears started to fill up his eyes as he saw how caring Yeonjun was.

“I'm... fine, hyung” Beomgyu whispered. He scratched his forehead out of impulse, making Yeonjun looked at him worriedly.

“Are you really sure you're good, hyung?” Kai asked, noticing the pained expression of Beomgyu. The older guy only nodded his head and smiled.

“Here here take this” Soobin stood up from the floor, handing Beomgyu a medicine. Yeonjun, who was near his side table, grabbed for the bottled water and hand it over to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu felt flustered at those concerns he's getting from his friends, yet he tried to be cool on it. He took the medicine in and chugged the water down.

He heaved a sigh after some time before leaning on his headboard, eyes observing his friends that was looking at him. He smiled, realizing he's lucky enough to have them by his side.

“Thank you guys.” Beomgyu finally spoke. They went silent at first and eyed each other before engulfing him into a big hugs and showers him with wonderful words.

“You're always welcome our Gyubear” Soobin beamed.

“Little cutie bear!” Yeonjun added.

“You're the best hyung ever, remember that hyung.” Kai muttered.

“You know we always love you, right?” Taehyun asked. Beomgyu smiled and nodded his head furiously. “Great! Now, let's take a picture!”

Beomgyu agreed and grabbed the camera from Taehyun's hand. He stood up, grabbing the tripod that was placed on his desk before setting it up for their pictures.

“Uh... I think it's not a good idea” Soobin suddenly said in a whisper mode.

“Huh?” Beomgyu glanced at them confusedly. “But why?”

“It's just that...” Yeonjun tried trailing off. Kai noticed the awkward atmosphere so he waved his hands up before yanking his arms around Soobin and Yeonjun.

“Come on, hyung. Let's take a picture!” Kai said excitedly. Both Yeonjun and Soobin gulped and eyed at each other, eyes filled with sadness and pain.

Sure, the other three have no idea about what was actually happening.

Beomgyu did some few taps on the camera before jumping off in between Taehyun and Yeonjun.

“It's in 10 seconds, guys. Be ready” Beomgyu reminded. They all huddled in the bed and did some different pose for the picture.

“Smile on camera!” Beomgyu lastly said before showing off his sweetest smile. A loud clicking sound surrounded the quiet room. They all stood up and excitedly looked at the picture they did.

However, before they could reach the camera, a loud knocking noise was made from the door. They stared at it confusedly.

“I'll just open it, guys.” Beomgyu volunteered. He made his way to the door with his friends anticipating who was it. Although, Yeonjun and Soobin knew something, they remained silent.

“Beomgyu?” A voice of a woman said. He peeked out on the door first before opening it widely.

“Mom.” He called. The woman smiled and glanced at his room. Her smile immediately dropped when he saw a camera near his bed.

“What's... with the camera, sweetheart?” Her mom said, trying to hold back his sobs. She obviously knew what was happening too just like what Soobin and Yeonjun knew.

Beomgyu glanced back, seeing his friends looking at him with different expressions. Kai and Taehyun looked at him with a happy smile plastered in their lips. However, the two older guys looked at him and his mother sympathetically.

“Uh. That? You see, mom. I'm with my friends and we're just taking pictures” Beomgyu's smile went wider, his eyes can tell to every single person that he's happy with them.

However, a tear was shed from his mother's eyes. Thankfully, Beomgyu wasn't looking at her because he was eyeing his friends. Yeonjun sighed, patting Soobin's shoulder as the younger guy only wiped his tears.

Beomgyu was watching them, that's why he saw the tear from Soobin. His face went confused and serious as he tried to looked back.

“Soobin hyung, why are you crying?” Beomgyu nervously asked. Soobin only watched him and didn't answer his question, making Beomgyu grew more confused.

“Beomgyu, my son...” His mother sobbed. Beomgyu looked back to his mother, only to see her completely tearing up. His gaze softened before bringing his arms around his mother's trembling body.

“Mom, why are you crying?” He asked but his mother answered by hugging him tightly. “Mom...”

“Beomgyu...” His mother pulled away, eyes still filled with tears but had her eyes full of determination, sympathy and... guilt. “You know that... you are a schizophrenic person, right?”

Beomgyu frowned. He slowly put his hands down to his side, balling his hands into fist. His breathing started to become deeper and unstable as he focused on his mother.

“Mom, we've talked about this a lot, didn't we?” He said in a sharp tone. His mother only teared up and nodded. Beomgyu bit his lower lip, composing himself from giving off a tantrum. “Then, why the fuck are you still convincing me that they're not real and I only had them on my illusion?!”

He finally reached his peak and he barely can control any of his emotions. He's completely turned into a different person. Especially when the topic was about his friends.

His mother held out his hands who was still balled into fist. “Beomgyu. They were real. Ok? It's just that... the accident happened 5 years ago, you need to let them go.”

Beomgyu scooted away. His mind was in mess again. Every time his mother remind him those things, he can't help but to wonder what had happened before. He always end up getting headache and it wasn't helping him at all. Knowing that every time he would wake up, he'll see them again. He'll see his dead friends again.

“No, mom. They're here. See?” Beomgyu scoffed and pointing out his bed, where he could see his friends, however, with his mother's eyes, she could only see his wrinkled bed with no one occupying it. “Kai and Taehyun are even waving at you. You should wave back, mom.”

His mother looked down. She knew to herself that he can't convince his son anymore. That his friends wasn't living in this world anymore. That they died due to the accident. That Beomgyu was the only one who was saved from that certain traumatic event. That he got trauma about it making him suffer a mental illness called schizophrenia.

“I'll just cook food for... all of you” She whispered, accepting his defeat for the nth time. Beomgyu smiled, giving his mother a hug before watching her head to the kitchen.

He looked back, still smiling, but then frowned when he noticed no one was in his bed anymore. “Guys?” He called but no one answered. “Are you guys playing hide and seek?” He grinned, trying to locate where they are.

However, the four guys were at the corner of his room. They are all wearing a sad smile while staring at Beomgyu who was crouching down on his bed.

“Should we tell him already?” Taehyun innocently asked, eyes filled with tears.

Yeonjun shooked his head, dragging Kai -who was currently crying- away from Beomgyu. “He should know it himself so that he could accept it easily.” He mumbled.

Soobin run his finger through his hair, completely frustrated with the situation. “Beomgyu suffered too much. We should leave him now.”

Kai whined. “No, hyung! I don't want to leave Beomgyu hyung. Please, let's stay for him.”

“Kai, we're not meant to be here anymore. Besides, Beomgyu hyung needs to live normally. Away from his illusions. Away from his illness. Away from us.” Taehyun sobbed. He wiped his tears using his sweater. Soobin saw that, making the older guy hug him.

“We... we need to go before he'll see the camera.” Yeonjun said. Soobin agreed. They started walking away from the room, with Taehyun and Kai still crying.

“We'll meet again someday, Beomgyu. But please, for now, live for us.” Soobin lastly muttered before closing the door.

Beomgyu, on the other side of the wall, sat down on his bed. He was frustrated because he can't find his friends inside the room. He wanted to go outside but there's something pulling him not to. So he sat down sadly.

His eyes caught a thing beside his bed. It was the camera they used a while ago. His feelings lighten up, having a small hope that they're still inside the house because they can't just leave Soobin's camera inside his room.

He grabbed for the camera, a smile plastered in his lips. He started scanning through the screen. And stop at a certain picture. A picture wherein all his hopes and beliefs fell down. He started trembling, his hands was fixed to the camera. His eyes brimmed into tears.

Beomgyu tapped the picture. As soon as his eyes laid into the whole picture, his tears fell and his heart sank. It was the picture they took a while ago. A picture where he thought, it was a complete happy picture, however, it was the other way around.

Having no one except him was smiling at the camera, with no one beside him. No one smiling with him. No one was making memories with him. He was him all along.

He shake the thoughts away, sliding his finger through the camera's screen, trying to find a picture with them together. But he only finds him all along at the camera.

Those times when they went into the convenience store and took a photo, it was only him. Those times when they went bicycling and took a photo, it was only him.

Then, it registered into his messy mind. His mother was right.

“Yeonjun... Soobin... Taehyun... Kai... Why? Why did you leave me?”

☁︎☞︎︎︎☘︎☜︎︎︎☁︎

Beomgyu's mother held up a straight face while holding a tray full of cooked foods. He gave off a sigh, contemplating if she should knock the door first or just go barge in. However, she just nodded his head before knocking three times.

She waited for a couple of seconds before speaking. “Beomgyu? Come, you need to eat, darling.” She said.

She continued knocking and waiting not until she realized that he's probably asleep. She looked down. “He won't mind if I'll just drop this off.” She mumbled.

She placed his free hand in the doorknob, twisting it open. As soon as she glanced at Beomgyu's bed, he instantly dropped the tray with food, making a clashing sound that echoed the messy room.

“BEOMGYU!”

And there, she saw him lying in his bed with a lot of medicine scattered in his bed and carpeted floor. He has also one big cut on his left wrist, staining his white bed sheet with his blood.

His mother sobbed, glancing every single walls in his room where some of his handwriting was placed.

𝖶𝗁𝗒 𝖽𝗂𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗅𝖾𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗆𝖾, 𝗀𝗎𝗒𝗌?

𝖨 𝗆𝗂𝗌𝗌𝖾𝖽 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝖺𝗅𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖽𝗒.

𝖨 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝖿 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗇𝗈𝗐.

𝖶𝖺𝗂𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗆𝖾. 𝖨'𝗅𝗅 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝗒𝗈𝗎.

His mother kneeled down, realizing how things went hard for his son.

Besides, it was him who suffered too much for a couple of years and he wanted to take his sufferings down by making his way to his friends. Leaving everything behind. His mother, his family and his camera.

His camera with a note saying 'please, just smile on the camera'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again. I'm enjoying myself here. I hope you're enjoying it?


End file.
